1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an inventory control system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an inventory control system which is used primarily in the moving and trucking industry.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The moving and trucking industry requires both an initial inventory, upon pick up, which includes quantity, description of each item and the condition of each item. In addition, after delivery to a specific location, a secondary inventory which includes quantity, description of each item and the condition of each item must be performed. Presently, this is tedious and done manually utilizing pen or pencil and paper. Therefore, there exists a need for an electronic inventory system which requires a minimal learning curve and is user friendly.
Numerous innovations for inventory systems have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,318, titled, ORDER ENTRY AND INVENTORY CONTROL METHOD, by inventor, Brown et al., a method of order entry, product selection and inventory control for building products, building accessories and building product components is described. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,544, titled COMPUTERIZE INVENTORY MONITORING AND VERIFICATION SYSTEM AND METHOD, by inventor Schmerer et al., a system and method for monitoring and verifying inventory is provided which comprises a portable computer with a printer and a modem "cabled" together and maintained in a carrying case. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,994, titled MICROCOMPUTER ADAPTED FOR INVENTORY CONTROL, by inventor Ray, a portable microcomputer inventory system including a plurality of components and a support for supporting the components on an user as the user inventories items that have a bar code thereon. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,442, titled VISIBLE CLIPBOARD FOR GRAPHICAL COMPUTER ENVIRONMENTS, by inventor Foster et al., a text, graphic or other selected objects of a computer screen are selected and converted into a "visual clipboard" which is attached to a convenient boundary of the screen.
The above described patented inventions differ from the present invention because the patented inventions lack one or more of the following features: a portable computer having a portable computer display, a portable computer power means, a portable computer stylus, a portable computer housing stylus holder, and computer software having a computer software inventory therein.
Numerous innovations for inventory control systems have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.